fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Katzhen
Katzhen is a comic team appears in the flashback of Tachot from the pages of the Xia. Earlier Flashback When Tachot recognizes the familiar voice and face of Ster, accidentically calls his ancient codename--Qatar and remembers her early flashback about him and her among the team--Katzhen. Confusing memories Brainwashing? Mind-erasing? Tachot is tired of been knowing why she can not find the answers why she has not remembered being on her very first team before she joined the Xiamen. She is insane to force her telepathic friends to read her mind for her mind's sake. Her telepathic friends did not want to, but they willingly tried their own best to read and pry into her mind in which is not working quite well. She is confusing by what she sees in what telepaths can not read her mind and wondering what it means. Psilocke's truths or lies, isn't she obvious? Before the X War started, Stacy Jenners was the only one who accidentically pried into Hot Firecat's mind for the first time with her psi-unlockable powers and keeps the secrets safe with Hot Firecat with her guilt for what she did was wrong. Xinos did that again to telepathically unlocks into the mental statement of Hot Firecat with her guiltless feelings for she did was wrong, but she did not think it was wrong. Currently, she can not read Tachot's mind anymore due to her status--Psych in which she is not wholly Psilocke and Xinos as well. Body falls while memory lapse Tachot shouts her agonizing experiences with her memories in which drowns her whether she sees what is real or false. She wants to know why. She demands Ster to owe her a logical explanation while Loki and Lokister warned Jah something about what Tachot is going to do with Ster could cost them a greater price than Jah thought. Jah prevents Tachot from doing what she demands to know and warns Tachot that those magic effects may have been affected them awfully bad if Tachot did this to Ster. Tachot tells Jah not ever to bother her again. Ster tells Tachot there is a deal between them if Tachot wants to know and Tachot must find his lover first. Tachot tells Ster that she knows who his lover is. Ster is impressed by this, informing Tachot that she should not have known that in the first place because of evil magican, Kage speaks the words that made her forget permanently. Rescue someone who Tachot knew Tachot is motivated to find the answers and decides to rescue someone who she knew and Ster loved mostly. Ster thought someone died as if he thought. Tachot found her, the one who told her that she should not have come here to find her because of what will cost her the great price to be something what it could be a bad monster. She dared to grab her as well as she had to do that to Ster before. She told her that she is tired of that and wanted to know. The girl is shocked to ask her if she is sent by Qatar. She told her that she thought Qatar died. Tachot asked her how come they know each other. The girl told her that we are teammates all long before. Vivid remebrance She shouts in pain to remember her past team--Katzhen wholly with the girl and Ster as well. She asks her who are those teammates behind us. She does not want to tell her because the secret must be kept better if the great price of Tachot will upset her mostly to destroy everything she did what she create herself--being a monster. She tells her that she will not. The girl who she brought to Ster in confusion. Ster asked Tachot if Ranaq and Qatar and herself are well alive, then are all those teammates alive as well? Close to the danger when remembering Tachot has been troubled remembering some things and sensing something keeps getting worse and worse than Ranaq and Ster. Ranaq tells Ster that is a complete mistake. Someone calls Tachot the ancient codename--Catskill in a surprise of the Xiamen and tells the Xiamen back off Tachot. Category:Team Category:1990 Fairview Comics Team